The Quest Of The Manotaurs
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 8 Overview Dipper and Robbie get in a fight over Wendy.So Dipper goes to the Manotaurs and he trains with them.Chutzpar the Manotaur tells Dipper to be able to beat up Robbie without getting hurt he must defeat the Gobbling Gobbler.Later,He finds out that Robbie and The Gobbler are related with the Wizard and the 4 Books of Gravity Falls.Meanwhile,Wendy,Stan,Soos and Mabel go to the Carnival and Mabel again tries to get rid of Stan's fear of the scariest ride there;THE STASHIP 2000;A ride where you hold on to the seats and the ride circles around and around.And in the end of the day,Dipper realizes the Watching Wizard of Gravity Falls is after him Sypnosis Act 1 Screen pans to the Gift Shop of the Shack is texting somebody and Dipper is curious and walks to her Dipper:So,Uh,Who 'ya texting? Wendy:SmilesRobbie Dipper:Oh-Uh coool.......Uhhhh I'll be back walks to Mabel Dipper:Mabel,I have to stop Robbie from dating Wendy Mabel:Should I take out Waddles on him when he comes? Dipper:SmilesYeah Mabel:I'll go get him Mabel:Waddles where are you Imma gonna get 'chu walks around for a while when the doorbell rings Dipper:I'll get it reaches out to the door knob not noticing who is behind the door gasps Theme Song Robbie:Hey Squi-sees that Wendy is looking at him and DipperHey Dr.Funtimes walks past him in anger Robbie:So,Babe,how have you been doing in these 3 days? Wendy:Oh it was cool,Me and Dipper were hanging out,laughing,Telling jokes to each other,Kinda like me and you looks at Dipper in anger and Dipper smiles Stan:from his roomWendy,I need you to clean my car...... rolls her eyes Wendy:I'm Coming looks at Dipper with a very angry face Robbie:to Dipper as Dipper walks back as wellOk Listen you little brat,you better stop trying to mess with me and MY Wendy NOW Dipper:Ok Ok-as angered faceYou know what I don't need to listen to you!!!!I can do whatever I want with Wendy Whenever GOT IT!? Robbie:Oh so you want to fight huh? Dipper:sweatingNo I'm Not gonna- Robbie:OH NO Don't think you AREN'T fighting me cause YOU Started messing with me AND MY WENDY! Robbie:Circle Park meet me there in 2 hours or else i'll tell Wendy you secretly love her and other fake rumors leaves Dipper:Mabel....... raises her eyebrows Dipper:I'm screwed Mabel:Don't worry Dipper,to Stan's roomI think I know how to solve this problem Dipper:You DO!? nods and the Screen automatically goes to Stan's Bedroom Mabel:TADAher hands to Stan as Stan starts snoringGrunkle Stan will help you become "Manly Mannington" Dipper:Are you sure he's gonna help me wit- Mabel:GRUNKLE STANleans back and Stan stops snoring and wakes up Stan:What'chu want slick? Mabel:Dipper wants to become a manly man and he wants you to learn the powers of the manly is confused and grins Stan:Pffft you wantlaughingME to help HIM!?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Stan:No way;Even if I help him he still will be a "Cutie Patootie" and,he will get beat up by Robbie;but don't worry slick,i'll tell his mominstantly falls asleep Dipper:No Mabel,don't you see this is a bad idea;HE'S GONNA TELL HIS MOM! Mabel:So? Dipper:Robbie will start telling rumors about me to WENDY Mabel:Fine how 'bout we go around Gravity Falls and find people that HAVE TO get you manlier and stronger Dipper:Fine,but this better work montage happens while[http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Mix Training Mix plays] and Mabel arrive at [http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Greasy%27s_Diner Greasy's Diner and see Manly Dan and Dipper asks him if he could train him to become manly but Dan instead chases them out of the diner] [So,they later go to ''Bats Biker's ''house and ask him if he helps but it looks like he broke his leg and they keep on going to every one they know and they go back to the Gift Shop at the Mystery Shack] Dipper:and stares at the wooden floorWell,looks like Robbie is gonna kick my butt now so I'm just going to my room and wait til' this day is over.starts walking to the stairs as he hears Mabel Mabel:BrainstormsHey I got it! looks at Mabel Mabel:Remember about 2 months ago,we were at Greasy's Diner?You were embarrassed about the game that tells you your strength and you decided to train with somebody,I just don't know who you were with,I only saw a glimpse from the Diner's window. Dipper:Oh you mean the Manotaurs? Mabel:Uhhhh Yes? walks by Stan:Kids;we are headed to the Carnival again wanna go? Mabel:Dipper do you wanna go wit- runs out of the Shack and heads to the Forest to find the Manotaurs Mabel:Well,Grunkle Stan Dipper isn't coming with us Stan:Well ok then let's just go;Soos!Ya coming!? Soos:Yes Mr. Pines leave along with Wendy BTW is on the Mystery Cart and he sees where the manotaurs trained him about 2 months ago;The Man Cave Dipper:Here it is goes through the cave leading to staircases and then he sees all the manotaurs puching each other playfully Manotaur 1:Hey It's Destructor! Manotaur 2Chutzpar:Hey Destructor Manotaur 3Pubertar:What do you seek? all get quiet Dipper:Well,I got in a fight with this guy Chutzpar:Mmmmhmmmm Mhhhmmmm Dipper:He like;totally wants to get rid of me,so can you help? Chutzpar:I accept your request montage happens;Dipper is seen running a lap across the forest,fighting a snake,jumping mountain to mountain,hitting the pain hole,and fighting lions and tigers Dipper:Is this all the training?Cause I feel even more manlier than I used to Chutzpar:Well,to officially become a manlier man than the other task I gave you to kill the Multi-bear,you have to defeat the Gobbling Goblin Dipper:Gobbling Goblin?Uhhh Okay,I shall defeat THE GOBBLING GOBLIN!!!! Chutzpar:Yeah But first,you'll need "The Man Dagger" gets the dagger and gives it to Dipper Screen pans to the Carnival Stan:We're here Soos get out of the car Stan:I really hope you guys don't get me into that scary ride over there Mabel:gaspsYOU MEAN THE STARSHIP 2000!?Wendy,Soos we have to go to that ride Stan:Oh boy Screen Pans to a Cave Dipper:Where are You Goblin!? green creature pops out of the shadow Gobbler:Right Here;and the name's Gobbler start fighting and The Gobbler nearly knocks out Dipper Dipper:Owwww Gobbler:Haha It's time to die child Dipper:What do you want from me man!? Gobbler:Well,I'm afraid I can't tell you;but yo should be able to put the pieces together Dipper:ConfusedI still don't understand Gobbler:TOO LATE! Gobbler attacks him Screen Pans to the Starship 2000 ride in the Carnival Mabel:Yay! We're next in line Grunkle Stan Grunkle Stan:Whatever;I ain't getting on that ride again! Mabel:Oh yes you are;last time we came I tried to get rid of your fear of the ride but you never conquered it,so now I- Stan:Nooo Mabel:Am Going to- Stan:Noooooo Mabel:Get RID OF YOUR FEAR OF THE STARSHIP 2000 Stan:downOh boy from the ride comes out looking dizzy,and it's there turn to ride Stan:gulpsAre you sure you want ME to ride THAT!? Soos nod and Stan gulps and looks at the ground,and they walk inside along with a couple of people Screen Pans to the Cave where Dipper and the Gobbler are Dipper:LET ME GO!!! stabs Gobbler with the dagger Chutzpar gave him Gobbler:OUCH;DARN YOU CHILD! Gobbler punches him and then Dipper stabs him Gobbler:BE warned child;I know you more than you do yourself;and I know what you have inside your vest;VOLUME 3!!! Dipper:and thinks to himselfHe wants MY BOOK! gets out of the cave (which is probably 10 stories above the ground)and jumps to the woods while Gobbler does the same in order to catch him Gobbler:You're mine Rodrick! Dipper:GaspsYou know my REAL NAME!? Gobbler:Like I SAID;I know you more than you do yourself A while,They both see Robbie walking across the woods Gobbler:What the?Xylam?What are you doing here you're supposed to be with Zedgar and Yagemo Dipper:Xylam?;Zedgar?;YAGEMO!?Wait one minute;Zedgar was the brown monster that was UNDER MY BED![http://gravity-falls-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dipper_vs_The_Monster_Under_the_Bed Dipper vs The Monster Under the Bed for more information about Zedgar] Robbie AKA:Xylam:Oh uh..Hi DIPPER hehe Dipper:What are you doing here?And why did he just call you Xylam? RobbieXylam:Well since you're a kid and no one will believe you...Yagemo;Watching Wizard of Gravity Falls assigned me AKA Xylam;Zedgar;and the Gobbler AKA Wedzer to find a female to use to perform the spell to give him the powers to take over Gravity Falls Dipper:But why does Yagemo want to take over Gravity Falls!? Xylam:Cause he was to be known as the best and as king;and plus WhispersHe's a little crazy and insane Dipper:And how is the female gonna do the spell? Xylam:Simple;We just all 4 Books;Starting with your Book. Dipper:Wait a minute;Wendy is the girl you want to perform the spell right Xylam:Yes but you won't be alive to tell about all of this and the Wedzer walk towards Dipper as Dipper starts running;they also start running towards him Dipper:STOP CHASING ME!!! Screen Pans to the Starship 2000 ride in the Carnival Mabel:Yay!WE'RE IN! Stan:I'm officially scarred for life Wendy:Oh come on Stan;it's not that bad Soos:Yeah Mr. Pines Stan:Quiet Soos Soos:Oh Ride starts and Stan holds on to the rail Stan:OH NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! in the ride looks at Stan including the gang in the outside of the ride,Dipper is seen running away from Xylam and Wedzer Xylam:Give us the book or we'll kill you! Dipper:NEVER!? Wedzer:Very well then smirks Wedzer:WE'LL KILL YOU THEN WE'LL TAKE IT Dipper:GaspsNo Don't! Starship 2000 ride ends and Stan,Soos,Wendy,and Mabel come out Stan:I DID IT!!!I conquered my fear of THE STARSHIP 2000!!! Stan:at Xylam and WedzerXylam;Wedzer?What ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!? Dipper:You know these guys!? Stan:Oh...Uhhhhhis scalpNooooo......Ugh Fine I do know these guys Wendy:But Why the heck are you calling Robbie Xylam? Xylam:Look babe;My name isn't Robbie;it's Xylam Wendy:Are you embarrassedLaughsof your real name? Xylam:No actually UH;RAAAHHHH!!!Dipper,takes away the book,grabs Wendy,and flees along with Wedzer Wedzer:Don't think this is over boy!! [Wedzer,Xylam,and Wendy disappear Mabel:Ok so....Me and Soos are the only ones that don't know what the heck is going on right now Dipper:But seriously Grunkle Stan;YOU KNOW THEM!? Stan:sighsYes.Here's the story:When I was 25,My family moved here in Ol' Gravity Falls.I was walking across the woods when I saw the weirdest book you'd know:It's title was 4.It also had 6 fingers on the cover- Dipper:You have Volume 4!?I had Volume 3 before Xylam and Wedzer took it from me like 2 minutes ago Stan:You had 3!? Mabel:Me and Soos still don't understand what's going on Dipper:Shhh Stan:Forget about 3;We're talking about 4 here people;Anyways:I took 4 home and after that,I noticed strange things across Gravity Falls.Vampires,Death Worms,Zombies like Xylam,ETC.Almost a year later,I discovered the Secret of Gravity Falls.The secret is Yagemo;Wizard of Gravity Falls;Made all 4 Books after discovering strange creatures;and he got a female to perform the"Femelin Spell"That only Females can perform to make the victim the most powerful being in Gravity Falls Dipper:Hey;Xylam told me Wendy was gonna be the female to do that spell Mabel:Let him finish! Stan:Furthermore,He got a siren(Mythical Female Creature)to do it for him and he became all mighty;That is until I reversed the spell with my magical fez that I found in the woods,and then I got my monster hunting nephew Philip to capture all the creatures in Gravity Falls and he put them in a cage;and I made a lever machine in a nearby tree to keep the cage active;the cage included Xylam;Yagemo;And Wedzer;But for some reason when you two came a bunch of the monsters were released Dipper:GaspsWait just one minute;I think I was the one who released THEM! Stan:Is that where you found Volume 3? Dipper:Yeah Stan:Aha!That explains it;When I reversed the spell the books were left on the ground so I hid them across Gravity Falls hoping that Yagemo never finds them Soos:So are you like some kind of hero? Stan:Pretty Much Dipper:WAIT A MINUTE WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME TALKING!?WENDY IS IN TROUBLE!!!! runs off Soos and Stan:Dipper WAIT!! To Be Continued Extra Notes and Trivia The tree Stan put the lever machine in was the tree Dipper was by when Dipper activated the switch to release all creatures. Category:Episodes